Yoko Okino
Yoko Okino (沖野 ヨーコ Okino Yōko), which is also the character's name in the Funimation dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background 'Before becoming an idol' Yoko attended Konan High School and had a boyfriend named Akiyoshi Fujie. Yoko began pursuing a career as an idol leading Akiyoshi broke up with Yoko after being persuaded by Yoko's manager, Yamagishi, but it was later revealed that Akiyoshi never stopped loving her. 'Idol career' Yoko started her idol career as a member of the quartet "Earth Ladies", along with Kaoru Kusano, Yuki Takeno, and Terumi Hoshino. The team was quite successful, but after some time they disbanded to pursue their own careers. Yoko has remained successful and quite popular in the pop idol and acting business. Yoko first met Conan Edogawa, Kogoro Mouri and his daughter Ran Mouri when she asked for Kogoro's help in apprehending a stalker who had even penetrated her apartment (and of course, Kogoro would not hesitate to take the case). But in the apartment they found an unknown man impaled upon a knife, turning this case into a murder investigation. Soon, however, Conan figured out that the 'victim' had actually committed suicide: The man was Akiyoshi Fujie, Yoko's old boyfriend who still loved her. Due to a fatal misunderstanding, however, Akiyoshi fell into despair and plunged himself on to the knife, making it appear as if he had been murdered in order to take revenge on Yoko. Luckily, Conan found out the truth before damage could be inflicted on Yoko's career. Overcoming her grief, Yoko has carried on her career and has remained a friend and valuable contact to Kogoro and Conan in the TV and idol industry ever since. Personality Yoko is a modest and friendly person whose fame hasn't got into her head and is devoted to her friends and fans; perhaps one of the reasons she has remained popular to this day. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Kogoro Mouri' Kogoro Mouri is completely infatuated with the young popstar and has all of her appearances in movies and music on tape and DVD, and has even once appeared on her cooking show. Yoko considers Mouri, Ran, and Conan to be good friends. She often suggests Kogoro for participation in her TV shows and commercials, and often invites him, Ran and Conan to parties and dinners. However, the latter often tend to evolve into murder cases. 'Kaoru Kusano, Yuki Takeno, and Terumi Hoshino' She has remained close to her former band members throughout the years. In episode 249 she invited Kogoro, Ran, Conan and her former band members Yuki Takeno, and Terumi Hoshino to Kaoru's wedding party, although it was ruined when Kaoru was attacked and almost killed by getting her throat slit, however she survived. 'Ryusuke Higo ' In a TV interview broadcast during the Kite-Flying Competition Murder Case he reveals he attended the same high school Yoko Okino did. Appellations Protagonists= |-|Friends & relatives= |-|Detective Boys= |-|Law enforcement= |-|Others= Name origin The name comes from Yōko Okino (沖野 ヨーコ Okino Yōko), Japanese cartoonist who is one of Gosho Aoyama's senior. Different looks Yoko Before.jpg|Yoko's "Before" Appearance (Episode 3) Yoko Middle.jpg|Yoko's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 488) Yoko After.jpg|Yoko's "After" Appearance (Episode 727) Trivia *In Episode 495, Yoko is seen singing Yukidoke no ano kawa no nagare no you ni (the 29th closing song of the Detective Conan TV series) on TV. *In her introductory case, there are cigarette stubs in an ashtray in her apartment despite her claims to not smoke. Some fans speculate that this may have been a hint at her being the boss of the Black Organization when the series was still planned to be short. See also *Characters References Detective Conan World Category:Characters